Cater 2 U
by Sersee Grayson
Summary: After Batman tells Robin he can no longer be Robin, Starfire shows him that he has left nothing behind by becoming Nightwing. FLUFF HAVEN !


**_My first Teen Titans Story! YAY !_**

**WARNING: _Fluff City._**

**DISCLAIMER: _Teen Titans is not mine._**

**_Enjoy._

* * *

Crater 4 u**

"Robin…?" a red haired alien asked as she entered his room.

"Yes, Star?" he answered from his worktable absorbed in his laptop.

She walked over to him and saw him at his laptop. "What is that folding contraption of yours?"

"This? Oh, it's called a laptop. It's like a computer… just smaller, more convenient, and - "

"Robin, you are an earth boy no?" she cut in, innocently.

At that Robin chuckled. "Of course, Star."

"Then what does one like yourself mean when they ask someone 'out'? Do they ask you to simply walk out of the home?" her smile became a teasing smirk when she saw Robin sit up more rigidly.

"Well… when one likes someone else, they- they ask the person they like out… s- so they can get to know each other more… Star why are you asking me about this?" Robin closed his laptop and looked at her expectedly.

"Well, then I do not like him… so should I tell him on his phone of a tele that he gave me and inform him I do not wish to 'go out'?"

"Yeah, Star, you should." Someone asked her out? How come he was never informed?

Starfire's face broke into an ear to ear grin. "So… what does one like yourself mean when they say you are 'hot'?"

Robin looked at her. "Well… " He began with an air like he was explaining why two plus two equals four, "it could mean that you have a fever… " He watched as Starfire's eyes grow confused. " … or it could also mean that he thinks you are pleasing to the eyes… as in good looking…"

"Robin, do you think I am 'hot'?" asked Starfire as she flew up to in front of him and regarded him.

"I, uh… come here let me feel your forehead…" said a slightly pink-in-the face Robin.

"Robin, that's not what I mean." She said, unable to obtain her giggles.

The boy wonder smiled at her, toke her face in his hands and said every softly. "Yes, Star, I do…"

Star flew up and gave him one of her backbreaking hugs that left him gasping for desperate air. Then, without another word, she flew up and out of Robin's room, in the direction of the elevator. Robin gazed after her in pure admiration, wondering what the heck that was all about. Then he looked at the time and he was surprised to see that it was 7:23 am. He walked to his bed and lay down, having woken up earlier cause he couldn't sleep, and of course taking off his mask. No one else in Titans Tower would be awake at this time except Star, who didn't need as much sleep. But he didn't know just how wrong he was.

* * *

Robin woke up when he found that he has fell out of his bed and landed on the floor. He moaned and then he heard giggling and opened his eyes, only to see a pair of startling green eyes brimming with concern and amusement 

"Tell me, do you always wake up like this Robin?" asked Star breaking into a huge grin when she found out Robin was all right.

"No… How long have you been here Star?" Starfire's smile didn't waver, but she was too embarrassed to tell him she had come back here to stall him some more when she had found that he had been sleeping. SO instead of leaving to let him sleep, she had sat at the edge of his bed watching him sleep.

"Not that long…" she lied swiftly.

Robin checked the time; it was 7:58 am. He might as well get out of bed now. So he walked over to the door and was about to open it when Starfire stopped him. She held his arm and walked over to him, in her hand she held something. She raised it and neatly placed his mask over his eyes.

"Star…"

"You have beautiful eyes." She said before he could continue. And with that she toke him by the hand and lead him to the elevator. When they got in she pressed the button to the living room like main room. Then Starfire put her hands over his eyes and he did not take them away. On the contrary, he had this huge silly grin on his face; he knew what was next.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ROBIN!" Everyone jumped up out of his or her hiding place.

"Glorious!" shouted Star, who was right beside Robin, "You are 18 now, I assume?"

"Yes, Star I am 18 now." answered Robin who didn't find a reason to shout.

"Star and I made this!" Announced Cyborg who was indicating to a 2-layered cake with the Titans action figures on it.

"I suggested in putting in a delicious globerworm in it… but Cyborg opposed. I could not understand why you would not like a delicious and nutritious globerworm…" Star mumbled to herself.

"Uh… I can't either…" said Robin very quickly, but changing the subject. "Hey, I didn't know we had our own action figures..."

"Dude, we have our own action figures, comic books, Titans Tower toys, R-cycle toys, T-car Toys, and our own cartoon show! Dude, what century did you live in recently? I've been watching Teen Titans every day now." Beast Boy yelled over the noise of music, T.V., and everything else.

"Robin, I suggest the slicing of cake now." Star said quietly.

"I agree." Raven, putting down her hood and using her powers to bring a knife from the kitchen at a speed faster then necessary and also missing Beast Boy's nose by a hair.

After the cakes the Teen Titans sat on the couch and started to watch their own cartoon show.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans. _

_From their Tower, they can see it all. Teen Titans."_

But before the third line was sung, someone interrupted them. That someone was in a gray uniform and mask and appeared in the t.v. screen before them.

"Dude! I was watching that." Beast Boy yelled at the guy, pushing the 'Channel Up' button. But every channel had the same face starring down at them.

"Dude – " but before the green one could say anything, Raven covered his head with a black bubble.

"Shut up! That's Batman, you moron!"

"My thanks to you, Raven." Said the dude on the screen, who was identified as Batman, himself." I am here to wish my former assistant a very happy birthday and to remind him that he has responsibilities as an adult." Putting a slight almost unnoticeable accent on the last word.

"Is it more then that?" asked Robin, being as sharp as ever.

"Funny you should ask." Smiled the Defender of Gotham. "Did you not forget the catch of Robin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? Or have you been a teenager for so long, you have forgotten?"

"I- I don't know what you mean…"

"Robin… you just can't be Robin any longer."

Starfire stared. Robin cannot be Robin? Then it hit her… this must be how Robin became Nightwing.

"No…" Robin said shakily, sinking down to the floor.

"Yes. Now get up, Dick. You know Robin is a teenager. A child. _My _sidekick. You are neither of those. Therefore, you must give up that title."

"But…"

"No, Dick, its final. Good bye and good day to you all." And with that he left the screen. Ironically, what returned was their own show, and it was the episode of Warp and '_How Long is Forever'_. Robin threw a disk at it and stormed out. Ignoring the blast of the t.v. and the blasts of his friends. He stormed right up to his room and slammed the door.

He was so buried in his thoughts and detest that he wasn't aware of his door opening and closing as a certain redhead flew into his room. He wasn't aware until the redhead put her arms around him from behind did he finally realizes.

"Kory…"

"Richard, please."

"Kory, you don't understand. Robin is my title, its what I am. I know you saw me as Nightwing, it's just not the same."

"You are afraid, aren't you?" boy, talk about mind reading.

"It's not like that."

"Then tell me where I go wrong." Starfire drew her arms back and crossed it in front of her chest.

Robin looked at the beautiful alien in front of him. He studied her hard. He watched as she squirmed under his attention. Then suddenly, without warning, he flung himself at her, attacking her lips and drawing her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Starfire's eyes drew as wide as she could make them, but closed them as she wrapped her arms around he head and kissed him back. She felt a wild surge through her body, a surge of wild happiness that seemed to have no source. Still kissing, Robin began to walk backwards. When he reached his bed, he brought Starfire down on it and kissed her while being on top.

They finally broke for air. Robin toke this opportunity to take off his mask. He looked down at the girl who had taken his heart with the beautiful blue eyes of his that he always hid from the world. But he could hide nothing from Starfire.

"Richard… can I ask you something?" Star said while drawing circles on his back.

"You know you can ask me anything." He said as he lay down beside her and turned to face.

Starfire curled up against his chest. After finding a comfortable position, she said, "Richard, do you love me?"

"Very much, Star. Do you love me?" he put his arms around her, already knowing the answer.

"Stop teasing, Robin, you know I do."

"Say it."

"I love you, Robin."

He smiled.

"Please call me Nightwing."

* * *

**_Well, What did You guys think? SO much fluff you can choke, huh?_**

**_Sometimes I feel like i Dont hav enough imagination to write anything more than a one-shot. BUT i promise you, I'll update Concrete Rose SOON!_**

**_A review will be apperciated._**

**_-Sersee _**


End file.
